


Charlatan's Territorial Markings

by gaminggirl2018



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaminggirl2018/pseuds/gaminggirl2018
Summary: Reyes Vidal was a reserved selfish individual, who wanted nothing more than to become somebody special for his soulmate, while Jupiter Ryder was a bright spirited individual, who wanted nothing more than to help her soulmate in any of his endeavors. So when Reyes Vidal asked her to run away with him, she agreed with little hesitation. Sadly, only one made it into the escape pod.With their soulmate bond broken, due to distance, both assumed the other to be dead. Until June is sent to Kadara Port and runs into him all over again.Now juggling with rebuilding a soulmate bond and keeping secrets that could effect such relationships/trusts, June and Reyes must decide if its worth risking everything.
Relationships: Reyes Vidal/Original Female Character(s), Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 6





	1. Origins

Darkness. Not the doctors, not her brother, not even her father, just lonely darkness. 

“Mi planeta~”

Pounding against the cryostasis pod door, the pathetic sobs filled her ears, as the panic caused her chest to tighten. It was dark, compacted, and the air began to burn her lungs, this was how it ended for her.

“June.”

Andromeda was the place for new hopes, new beginnings, and most importantly new lives, but June wasn’t going to get her due. She was doing to die alone, like she’d always been… 

“JUPITER.”

June gasped as her eyes finally snapped open. Sitting up in a cold sweat, she threw her head around, looking for the man calling her name. 

Rough fingers cupped both of her cheeks and gently turned her towards the worried lover. 

Reyes Vidal.

Slouching her shoulders, June softly smiled as she found all her stress fading at the sight of her savior. 

“Sorry… Did I wake you?”

Reyes made a tisk noise as he tried to smile “you know not to apologize to me, mi planeta~” 

Placing her hands over his large pair, June brightened at the nickname. “But you need to get a good night's rest, and my night terrors happen to make that increasingly difficult for you.” Releasing his hands, June pulled away and began to climb out of bed “I’ll go work on some shuttles, then you can get some sleep and-”

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him before she could finish. “Juney… I think I have a solution to your night terrors.”

“Never sleeping again? I was thinking the same thing” June joked, hoping to brighten the subject since it wasn’t her favorite topic. Feeling the warmth of his body through her baggy shirt, June let a content sigh escape her lips as she relaxed against him.

Reyes began to gently nibble the tip of her ear “hmm… No.” He watched as June exposed more of her neck, allowing him to trail kissed down to her collarbone. “I was thinking we leave with the exiles” he murmured into her skin, hoping she’d just agree with his plan.

“Reyes Vidal” she called in a warningtone as he began to move the baggy nightshirt. June was beginning to realize these affectionate kisses weren’t just because he was in the mood. “How does leaving with the exiles solve anything?”

Reyes began to kiss the newly exposed territory, smirking when she leaned her head back against him and bit her lip to keep in a small moan. “Perhaps the Nexus gives you nightmares because it's the origin of your trama… You need new territory to help change the state of your mind.”

June suddenly pulled away from Reyes and adjusted her shirt back to normal. “So you think running away is the answer?” Tugging her her ponytail out of her tangled hair, June allowed it to drop down her back.

Reyes reached out to take her wrist but found himself hesitating. “Juney… I wasn’t thinking about it that way… I guess the ideas stupid-”

“Do I have to be an engineer anymore?” June turned around to face him and began to brightly smile “can I be the pilot?!”

Reyes stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter. “Absolutely not, your flying’s shit.”

“Is not!” June pushed Reyes, sheiking when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him. Laying over him, June snorted a small laugh “you were the one who taught me, what does that say about your ability to teach?”

“It just says your a bad student” Reyes informed without hesitation, chuckling at her shocked expression.

June straddled his hips and casually shrugged “what can I say, I’m more of a hands on student.” 

Scanning over her body, Reyes wondered how he’d ever gotten so lucky. 

Her blonde-orangish hair was pulled into a messy bun, her pale cheeks were dotted with freckles that stretches across the bridge of her nose, peachy lips were slightly plump from their aggressive kisses shared from earlier that day, and her brown eyes held a pure innocence in them. 

After everything he’d done, to others, to himself, and to her… He didn’t deserve her… 

“Reyes? Are you alright?” June lowered herself and placed a hand on his forehead “are you getting sick?”

Pulling her down against his chest, Reyes held her so close he could feel her quickened heartbeat.

With wide eyes, June tried to pull away and look at him, but Reyes just tightened his hold. “Reyes, what’s wrong?”

“I just… want to stay like this for a moment.”

June wanted to look at Reyes, to make sure everything was okay, but she settled to wrapping her arms around his neck and listening to his heartbeat.

The next few moments were a blur to June as she found herself dressed and being dragged through the halls with Reyes not showing any signs of slowing down. 

“When we discussed this plan I wasn’t thinking tonight, or even tomorrow” June quietly hissed, confused as to why they were suddenly leaving the Nexus now.

Reyes tightened his hold on her hand “think about it… A whole new life, just you and me. We can become whoever we want, go wherever we want, and live our lives together. You don’t have to be the Pathfinder’s daughter, and I don’t have to be some pilot.”

June let out a defeated sigh. “That does sound wonderful… But this seems really fas-” Smacking into Reyes’s back, June gripped her bruised nose and glanced around the man to see Spencer standing before them. 

“Reyes Vidal… Jupiter Ryder? What are you two doing here?” Spencer crossed his arms, and raised a brow. He’d been expecting people to try and escape, but he’d never thought his top engineer would be one of them. 

Stepping out around Reyes, June produced a fake soft smile. The man was an absolute bully, but he’d always been nice to her. 

“Hello Spencer, is it too late to leave with the exiles?”

Spencer’s eyes widened before he grumbled “the exiles just have to take all our top workers don’t they…”

Rubbing the back of her neck, June nervously giggled. “Spencer, just let us go with the exiles, we don’t want any trouble.” She was getting nervous, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, she didn’t handle getting in trouble well… 

Reyes seemed to notice her discomfort as he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her behind him.

Spencer tisked disapprovingly, “so you find your soulmate and after a year of being together you just want to run away with him? What would your father say about this?!”

“My dad hasn’t arrived yet, for all I know-” June halted her words and looked down at the ground. “Just let us go…”

A sigh escaped Spencers lips as he stepped to the side “you’ve got five minutes to get off this station before I report you.” 

Reyes narrowed his eyes at Spencer as he guided June towards the pod, but it was only June who noticed the pistol on Spencer’s belt.

June motioned to the screen inside the pod “go ahead and put in the coordinates, I’m going to override the council so they can’t make us return.” 

Reyes began to do as she’d instructed, he’d learned the hard way that her word became law when she took over a project.

As June pulled up her Omni-tool, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and quickly stepped in front of the escape pod door. 

Hearing the gunshot echo throughout the hallway, Reyes looked down at his stomach, expecting to see a hole any second, but there was nothing. Quickly spinning around, Reyes’s heart dropped as he noticed June’s back in front of the small doorway.

Looking down at her stomach, June watched as the blood began to soak in her shirt but once she looked back up, Spencer was fleeing the scene. 

“Juney…” Reyes called, somehow expecting her to turn around and flash him a bright smile. Instead he watched her stumble out of his view. 

Collapsing onto the ground, June whimpered at the growing pain as panic tried to overtake her. Looking down at her Omni-tool, June pressed the button to close the pod door.

“June!” Reyes dashed towards the only exit, but the door had already closed.

“I’m only going to slow you down Reyes, even if-” she hissed as the pain grew “-even if I wasn’t shot.”

“Jupiter Ryder, you open this door right now!” Reyes ordered, feeling his chest tighten with his own growing panic. Pulling up his shirt, Reyes’s eyes widened to see the round scar on his stomach. 

As soulmates, they shared one body. If someone got hurt, the other would see the scar, if they wrote something on their skin it would appear on the other, and ect. So Reyes’s tattoo, Anubis N-503 on his right upper arm, was also on June’s right arm. 

“Shit… Juney open the door! Open the door right now!” Reyes tried to replace his fear of losing her with anger, hoping he could scare her into letting him out.

June gently shook her head and laughed once she remembered he couldn’t see her, but it only made her hiss in pain. “Shit… Reyes, this was not how I thought running away would work…”

Reyes’s tears began to blur his vision as he let out a heartbroken laugh “I think we both had different plans.” Digging into his pocket, Reyes gripped the small box and bit his lip to keep from letting out a sob. “I’m not… I’m not leaving you… So open this door, right now!”

“I want you to know-” June pulled up her Omni-tool and looked at the button to send his shuttle away “-even if we weren’t soulmates… Even if you didn’t save me from that pod… Even if you didn’t give me that music box… I’d have fallen in love with you at first sight all over again.”

Reyes’s eyes widened as he slowly slid down onto his knees. “June, I need to tell you something. The incident involving the cryostasis pods was my f-” 

Suddenly lurched backwards, Reyes’s golden eyes widened as he watched the Nexus suddenly become smaller and smaller. 

Tears streamed down June’s cheeks as she lost all her strength and dropped her arm onto the floor. Alone… She was going to die alone… But Reyes was going to get a real start in the new life he’d wanted… And that's all that mattered to her…

Closing her eyes, June softly smiled as memories of her and Reyes began to flash through her mind.

Vetra Nyx held the clipboard in front of her face as she entered the escape pod area, she only pulled down the papers to count the escape pods, and that's when she noticed a female laying on the floor with a pool of blood beneath her. 

-Years Later-

With the large headphones covering each ear, a piece of toast stuffed in her mouth, and white socks being pulled on, June Ryder rushed towards the Pathfinder’s dresser. 

Reaching to grab her shoes, June froze when she noticed the holes ripped in the back. 

Taking the bread out of her mouth, June sighed her disappointment “did you seriously chew my shoes, again Leo?” 

Turning towards the uncaring gaze of a black eyed pyjak, she’d come to name Leo, June pulled her down headphones around her neck and groaned.

“Leo… I get that I haven’t been paying attention to you as of late, but this isn’t the way to get my attention!” Picking up the shoe, she gagged at the gross slimy feeling and quickly dropped it.

Forgetting about the toast in her other hand, June smacked her forehead with burnt bread, which only added to the situation. Wrinkling her nose, she pulled her breakfast away from her face and held it out to the ‘space monkey’. 

Leo graciously snatched it from her hand and scurried towards the couch as she brushed the crumbs off her forehead.

“I needed those shoes for Kadara Port. They were my only regular sneakers that you hadn’t destroyed!” She groaned, finding Leo to be more trouble than he was worth. 

Throwing the dresser drawer open, June began to dig through her pile of clothing she’d shoved inside. She needed to try and find a replacement or risk having to walk around barefoot. 

“Maybe Cora has a pair I can borrow… I could try Jace’s shoes but he wears a size too big-” before she could finish mumbling her ideas, Jace entered the room holding a shoebox.

“Don’t worry Jupiter, your savior has arrived” her brother Jace teased, dramatically starting to pose with his non-existent muscles. Leaning against the doorway, Jace pulled out the brand new sneakers and chuckled “there sneakers that are interchangeable with roller skates, just like we used to wear back on Earth.”

“You mean when we used to wear before dad burned them” she reminded, remembering the trouble they use to cause before the shoes were destroyed. 

A fond sigh escaped Jace’s lips “oh the spray cans we use to empty… But I suppose your right, guess I’ll go burn them-”

Dashing over to her brother, June snatched the shoes from his hand with a bright smile. “Don’t you dare! Isn’t saving the galaxy enough for you? Gotta save your sisters mission too?”

Jace chuckled as he watched his twin sister hop around trying to put the shoes on, her bright smile added to her personified giddiness of a child. “I know you wanted to assist me, but you’ll always be the one needing my assistance, sis… Now come on, the contact is waiting for you.”

Finding herself frozen, June watched as her brother calmly strolled out of the room, as if his words didn’t hurt.

With both shoes on, she threw her blonde-orangish hair into a ponytail and briskly walked after her brother, petting Leo along the way. 

This would be her first private mission as part of the Pathfinder team, and though she’d wanted to split herself from the Nexus and the exiles involved in the mutiny, June was very excited about her task.

Noticing Jace had stopped by the Tempest’s ramp, June used the skates to roll to his side and stopped using the sneakers. “Got any tips for me, bro?” Giving Jace a bright smile, June didn’t see the worry growing in his eyes.

Clapping his hand on her shoulder, Jace softly returned her smile “just don’t die.”

Scoffing, June lowered her head and teasingly mumbled “so much faith.” Rolling down the ramp, she called back “I’ll be fine, see ya later tonight” before giving him a sloppy backwards wave. 

Skating towards the exit, June met up with Vetra and Drack who seemed to be waiting for her.

“I see Jace gave you your shoes” Vetra acknowledged, opening the door and stepping into Kadara.

June brightly smiled as she walked beside the tall Turian. “Something tells me you're the one that really got them.” Looking over at Drack, she lightly punched him in the arm “probably because someone ratted me out.”

Drack couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched her wince in pain and wave her hand, she’d definitely bruised her knuckles against his hard skin. “You crack me up, kid. I still can’t believe your the one responsible for spraying over the anti-Krogan council propaganda…” The Krogan chuckled once more before growing serious and grumbling “we need that Ryder now more than ever.”

June blushed at the reminder of her rebellious past. “I strongly believe that every race deserves a representative, sadly no one seems to listen unless you break some rules… Anyway thanks for the skater shoes, Vetra.”

Vetra flashed the woman a bright smile “hey, anything for a friend.”

Rolling over to the railing, June’s eyes widened at the sight of the city.

Kadara had become more developed than anyone back on the Nexus had informed her. Truthfully, a lot of people who’d been thrown off the Nexus were acquaintances of June’s… 

Reyes Vidal. 

Would she see the man here? Did he make it?

No. 

Lexi told her such hope was foolish and she was right. After years of being apart June didn’t want to come with the reality that he was gone, but she needed too, because if he wasn’t… 

June supposed it didn’t matter, when she awoke from her injuries their soulmate bond had been broken, there’d be no point in seeing him again.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, snapping June out of her thoughts. 

Vetra gazed down into June’s brown eyes with a worried expression “just focus on the mission, we’ll meet you back on the Tempest and you can tell us all about it.”

“Right! Sounds like a plan!” June forced a bright smile on her lips as Vetra began to walk away. 

Drack smacked the back of the small framed woman, ignoring the cracking sound June’s spine produced. “You keep your head up here in Kadara Port, this place isn’t for kids.”

Rolling her eyes, June snorted a small laugh “thanks daaad… Don’t pick to many fights without me, alright?”

“HA!” Drack loudly laughed as he hurried after Vetra.

Watching them vanish with the crowd below, June began to head towards Kralla’s Song.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, June entered the bar and was immediately stopped by a Salarian. 

“Excuse me for asking-” the male Salarian leaned in closer and scanned her up and down before continuing “-but are you perhaps the Pathfinders sister?”

Scratching the back of her neck where her headphones rubbed, June sheepishly smiled “yeah, the names June. There something I can assist you with?” She tried not to show her nerves, Salarian’s were easy to fend off when it came to physical combat, but she didn’t want to fight anyone. 

The Salarian straightened himself out and held out his hand “my name is Rowop, I’m a recruiter for the Collective. Perhaps someone like you would be interested in joining?”

June tilted her head and shrugged, “I can’t agree to anything right now. But if you could give me more information about your organization over email I’d be glad to take a look.”

Rowop’s eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement, “oh yes. Just give me your information and I’ll send it right away.”

Her chest warmed to see the Salarian so excited. Holding up her Omni-tool, she sent him her email address and waved a small goodbye “there you go. Anyway, I’ve gotta go meet someone. Thanks in advance for the information.” 

Walking down the stairs, June weaved through the drunken crowd and made her way to the bar counter. The bartender, a pretty Asarian, appeared to be busy with a Krogan customer refusing to pay as she stabbed a knife into the counter.

June stiffened and took one step back until the Krogan was gone and the knife was put away.

“Sorry about that” Umi grumbled, turning to now address June. “What can I get you?”

June froze for a moment as she found her mind going blank on drink options. She wasn’t one to drink, especially alone, but she felt it silly to request water. 

“Uh…” Memorizes of watching Reyes order drinks at the bar, flashed through her mind and caused June to quickly think of an option. “Do you have whiskey?”

Watching Umi pour the drink, June paid the woman her due and took the beverage to a table in the back corner. 

Looking out at the view of Kadara, June allowed a soft smile to grace her lips.   
She would have liked it here, if nothing else the view would have cheered her up… 

“You look like your waiting for someone…”

The familiar accent reached her ears and June quickly turned to stare into a familiar pair of golden eyes. “Reyes?”

The innocent brown eyes reflected his shocked expressed as Reyes’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “June?”


	2. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June isn't sure how to act and it's giving her a headache.  
> Reyes is concerned about her well-being but knows staying away is probably the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows the song 'She Used to be Mine' from Waitress, that is exactly who June is especially before she met Reyes. (Which also is a bit of a spoiler for her backstory, but that doesn't matter cause were all only here for Reyes XD)

The two stood in awkward silence, both staring at each other, but anytime they caught the others gaze they quickly looked away- like uncomfortable teenagers. They were shocked to see each other, but only one was shocked the other was alive.

“So-” they both began, only to nervously laugh and motion for the other to start.

Shaking her head, June couldn’t help but smile at her own foolishness “jeez… I don’t really know what to say… This… You…” Looking around the bar, June turned back to Reyes and tilted her head with a worried smile gracing her lips. “I wanna chat, but I’m supposed to be meeting someone… Unless your Shena, which would be crazy, right?”

For seeing someone she’d presumed to be dead, June was handling herself pretty well, but it all felt like a dreamy daze. 

Reyes looked at her with a shocked expression, he’d been expecting to give the information to the Pathfinder, not his ex-soulmate… 

“You can keep calling my Reyes. I hate codenames.”

“So you really are the contact?” June tried to keep up her smile, but it began to slip with the realization that the resistance could have told him she was alive. “So… so what information do you have on Saloon?”

He hesitated a moment, but then asked “do you mean Sloane?” 

June wrinkled her nose in frustration at the realization that Peebee had tricked her. “It’s a good thing your Shena, because I’ve been pronouncing her name wrong this entire time and no one has thought to correct me!”

Reyes couldn’t stop the soft smile growing on his lips “I’m thankful your innocence hasn’t changed a bit.” Realizing his words were spoken aloud, Reyes quickly cleared his throat “anyway, back to the business at-” Spotting the drink on the table, he took the cup expecting it to be filled with water, but immediately smelled the whiskey “do you drink now? Last I remember you didn’t handle alcohol well.”

Surprised at the multiple subject changes, June tilted her head and answered the last question. “Umi just made it seem like ordering water would be a childish thing to do, so I ordered what you use to get- Anyway we really should focus on the mission, I don’t have much time…” June shuffled uncomfortably, wishing to simply focus on her task before her mind blew up with a million selfish questions.

Finding his reflection in her brown eyes, Reyes broke his gaze and took a swing of her drink. Setting it back on the table with a small tap, he flashed her a smirk “right, the mission-”

“You know I was expecting someone more Angaran” June suddenly blurted, only to realize she’d changed the subject. “Foolish I suppose, anyway continue… Again.”

A low chuckle escaped Reyes as he saw the embarrassed blush gracing her freckle covered cheeks. “The resistance pays me to supply information, among other things” before he continued, something twinkled in her eyes. 

It was a spark of mischief and understanding as June hadn’t been exactly clean with her hands since meeting Vetra. However, Reyes didn’t know that, so she faked her innocence on the subject.

June crossed her arms and raised a brow “so your a smuggler?” She watched his head bob in a yes and no fashion, which earned him an eyeroll. “Reyes Vidal, such a job is dangerous and illegal!”

“Weren’t we talking about the mission?” A smile spread across his lips as he walked over to the railing and looked out at the view. “Your man, Vehn Terev, was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts.”

Quickly following after him, June looked over at where Rowop had been, but to many people had crowded the bar to see the Salarian. “I… I just talked to someone whose with the Collective. They’re working against the Outcasts, aren’t they?”

Reyes quickly leaned back to catch her attention, since she was still looking for the alien. “Juney, stay out of that business, you’ll only get into trouble.”

“I’m not some little girl. I can handle myself Reyes” June grumbled, turning around to look out at the view of Kadara.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but continued with the information. “Word has spread about what Vehn Terev did to Moshae Sjefa. The people are calling for his execution, and Sloane… She’s a woman of the people.”

“Well I like her already then, though something tells me-”

“She doesn’t like you” Reyes finished, looking over to see the smile growing on her lips. 

“She’s never met me.”

It was moments like these that had stuck with Reyes. The bright spirited woman before him was sassy, sarcastic, and could really put her foot down, but she was also caring, kind, and gentle. Even though June had gotten into a physical fight with Sloane over the cryostasis, she wasn’t going to let that taint her view of completing this mission and restarting the relationship. 

“Juney…” Reyes began, catching the woman’s attention. He watched as her brown eyes reflected an innocence that would forever be burned into his memory.

“Is everything alright, Reyes?” June scrunched her eyebrows in concern and took a step closer “you look sick, are you feeling alright?” Getting on her tippy toes, June brought up her hand to touch his forehead, forgetting what skin to skin contact would do.

But Reyes remembered. 

Snatching her hand with his glove covered pair, Reyes took a step back and gently shook his head.

June’s eyes widened as she realized what she’d almost done. Laughing nervously, she pulled her hand out of his grip and nervously rubbed her neck “sorry… Please continue with your information.”

“You don’t have to apolo-”

“I don’t have time for this” June lowered her gaze towards her new sneakers “please continue with the information.”

Reyes’s eyes were wide as he watched the emotions swarm on her dulled face. “Uh… I doubt Sloane’s going to give Vehn up easily.”

Still flustered about the incident, June looked out at the view to keep her eyes off him. “I’m going to take Vehn, with or without her permission.”

A weak smirk grew on his lips “I’ll talk to the resistance, if things don’t play out with Sloane, I’ve got another idea.”

June nodded, pushing away from the railing and starting to walk away “then I’ll see you in a bit.” Looking at Reyes over her shoulder, she gave a small wave, adding “if things go south be sure to find me.”

Reyes lightly chuckled, giving her a wink of acknowledgment. 

Facing forward once more, June weaved through the crowd and made her way outside. 

Once the fresh air hit her face, June realized how tense she’d been the entire time. Her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding, and her mind hadn’t stopped screaming from the overload of sudden information. 

Had she really seen him? Perhaps she had died and this was a weird mixture of heaven and hell… Putting one foot before the other, June allowed herself to go on autopilot while she tried to figure out what seeing Reyes, alive again, meant for her. 

She’d tried to touch him, which would have relinked their soulmate bond, but he’d stopped her… Why? 

June wasn’t mad that he’d stopped her hand, just confused as to the motive behind it. If he already had another soulmate, then touching him wouldn’t have mattered, but maybe he didn’t and just didn’t want her back?

Perhaps he’d found her childish humor annoying, maybe she was immature, or perhaps she wasn’t pretty… 

‘Ryder, I would suggest paying attention’ SAM suddenly spoke, causing June to snap out of her trance. 

She only had a second to stop herself from smacking into the Outcast Headquarters main doors. The two Krogens standing guard were simply watching her too, which added to the embarrassment of the situation. 

Letting out a relieved sigh June mumbled a small “thanks SAM” before pulling up her Omni-tool to unlock the door. “I haven’t heard from you in a while, how’s everything?”

‘My state of emotion, if I had one, would be far better than your current one, Ryder.’

June snorted a small laugh, ignoring the stares the concerned gazes of the Korgens, they had no clue she was talking to SAM and how could they? The AI was in here head not hers. 

“Shall I assume my brother is busy?” June stepped inside the main room and looked around, unsure of where to head next. 

‘The Pathfinder is currently tending to the engine of the Tempest, but has asked me not to interfere and instead keep you safe. A right, Ryder.’

June turned as the AI had commanded and began to unlock the next door, a goofy grin spread across her cheeks “you mean he’s having ‘fun’ with Gil.”

‘I cannot confirm that… nor can I deny it.’

June snorted a small laugh at the AI’s meaning, ignoring the stares she began to receive from the nearby Salarian bodyguard.

Now further inside the Outcast Headquarters, June found herself face to face with the woman known as Sloane.

“Jupiter Ryder” the woman greeted, snarling the name like it was poison, which made June wonder if they’d already met. “I’d heard your brother was in Kadara, but I didn’t think he’d send you in his place, nor did I think you’d meet me alone.” Sloane scanned the small woman, recalling her physical combat skills.

“Well ya know he’s got planets to make liveable, Kett to fight, people’s chores to do, that whole shenanigans” June listed with a casual shrug as if it was normal stuff.

Sloane let a smile tug at her lips “your still a funny thing aren't ya… My sources say your the one that broke Spencers hand, that true?”

“Oh, yeah-” June smiled fondly as she remembered the incident like it was yesterday “-totally don’t regret that.”

Sloane crossed her legs as she leaned back in her throne, the smile growing on her lips “oh you’ll get no complaints from me. The mans an asshole plain and simple, but why would you harm your superior?”

“Well… It’s a long story” she began, unsure if she really wanted to tell it, but Sloane motioned for her to continue. “He was aiming for my soulmate, well ex-soulmate, and shot me instead while we were trying to flee with the exiles. It caused me huge amounts of problems, and he didn’t own up to them, so when I saw him again I snapped his hand.”  
Standing from her throne, Sloane drew closer, ignoring the way the blonde-orangy haired woman stiffened. “You risked your life for your soulmate and now your not even together anymore?”

Shuffled uncomfortably “again, it’s a long story, and that part just gets longer. But if you don’t mind, I have some business to discuss with you that doesn’t involve my backstory.”

Sloane stopped a hands distance from June and narrowed her eyes “do you remember me?”

“Uh… Truthfully no, but the Nexus mutiny was a crazy scary time and-”

“Quit the bullshit June!” The smirk fell off of Sloane’s lips as she began to snarl, “I’m the one that wanted you back in cryostasis!”

June gently shook her head, unfazed with the woman's sudden anger. “Thanks for the reminder but that has nothing to do with why I’m here.” 

Sloane’s eyes widened as she pulled back, she was opening her mouth to say something, but SAM suddenly consumed June’s ears.

‘Would you like me to go against Lexi’s orders and unlock the memory arrays surrounding the cryostasis incident to benefit the current conversation?’

“No!” June gasped and smacked her hand over her mouth.

“No?”

“Uh…” June sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of her neck, “sorry, I was talking to myself. Weird nervous habit, don’t worry about it. Can we get back to business? I just need you to release Vehn Terev to the Resistance.”

Sloane stared at June and glanced at everyone who was staring. Shaking her head, Sloane made her way back to her throne and motioned for June to leave. 

“Let the adults handle these matters, dismissed.”

June had a million smartass comebacks for the woman, but settled for keeping her mouth shut. Her head hurt with the burst of even more questions, but mostly she wondered why Reyes didn’t remind her that they’d already met.

She supposed it didn’t matter.

Whatever Sloane was hoping to accomplish with the forceful reminder, had completely failed… At the sametime, unless Reyes finished talking to the Resistance, this whole mission was a fail.

June had been walking aimlessly, trapped in her own clouded thoughts, until she smacked into the chest of an armored individual. Getting ready to apologize, she looked up to see two Outcast guards blocking her path. 

“Can… can I help you?” She looked between the two individuals, unsure of the situation. 

“Sloane has ordered us to take your cut of the protection fee before you leave these headquarters.” 

“Protection fee?” June looked at the two men and hesitantly shook her head, “if it’s the same price for me as the other residence, I don’t have enough credits.”

Reyes had been standing in the market closes to the Outcast Headquarters, when he watched was June was thrown through the front doors.

A loud shriek escaped her lips before she slid against the metal ground. June’s whole body was stiff as her head spun.

“Shit!” Reyes hurried to her side. Grabbing her arm, he began to help her stand “what happened in there? Did she hurt you?”

June was dazed about the incident but gently shook her head, until Reyes cupped both of her cheeks and forced her to look at him, which earned him an eye roll. 

Reyes scanned her face for any injuries, but she appeared fine.

“Reyes” June called, snapping him back into reality. She watched him sheepishly drop his gloved hands from her cheeks and rub his neck, which caused her to softly smile.

Looking around at the people who were staring, June took Reyes’s hand and shuffled towards a private spot behind the market stalls. “I couldn’t pay the protection fees” June quickly informed, letting out a nervous snort as she released him. 

Beginning to brush the dirt off her jacket, June winced as a stinging pain emitted from her hands. 

Reyes was to busy pinching the bridge of his nose, to notice her hide the injuries with her sleeves. “Sloane had you thrown out over damn credits? Curse the insufferable woman, had I known this was a problem I’d have paid the fees for you.”

June brushed herself off to the best of her ability with her sleeves and casually shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, I won’t be on Kadara long enough to need the protection.” Crossing her arms and tucking her sleeves in, June bit her lip “um… Quick question. Why didn’t you tell me I’d already met Sloane?”

Reyes pulled his hand away from his face and tilted his head in confusion “I just figured you would remember physically fighting a woman for your freedom.”

Nodding her head, June casually shrugged “oh the things we forget.” Noticing his confusion turn into concern, she quickly walked around Reyes and lowered her voice. “SAM, I need another way into the cell Vehn is being held in.”

‘There's an entrance at the end of the alleyway, but you’ll need to hack the terminal by the door.’

Finding the spot the SAM was speaking of, June gave a single firm nod “found it, thanks.” Going into her Omni-tool, June began to hack the door.

Reyes stared at the woman, wondering if she’d hit her head during the fall. “June… Who are you talking too?”

“SAM” she informed, as it it was obvious. 

Looking around in confusion, Reyes scrunched his eyebrows together “I don’t hear him, June.”

“That's because he’s in my head, not yours.” Unlocking the door June turned back to Reyes. “You coming? …That is assuming you have my back now that things have gone south” she joked, but it was obvious the man was still trying to decide if she was telling the truth or had gone crazy.

Pulling out a tubular container, Reyes looked around and lowered his voice “the resistance is allowing us to use this.” He watched June tilt her head with curiosity and quickly began to explain “it’ll burn through anything that’s holding Vehn, and it can’t be traced back to us… Here-” Reyes held it out to her and looked back towards the only exit for the alleyway “-I’ll stand guard.”

June took the device, and began to head inside, only for Reyes to grab her arm. 

Reyes waited until she turned to face him, before he pulled her closer “June… Once this is over we should really talk.”

Blinking a few times, June broke her gaze from his beautiful golden eyes and shook her head, “I don’t think I have time… Places to go, people to save, orders to take, things to smuggle, ya know the whole shenanigans.” Pulling out of his grip, June rushed inside without looking back. 

‘Reyes’s heart rate has decreased.’

“And that means?”

‘He’s heartbroken.’

June slowed down and began to lazily stroll towards her destination “SAM… If Reyes lies to me… Can you tell me?”

‘Yes, Ryder.’

Entering the next room, June noticed the angara through the bars and quickly came towards the door. “Vehn Terev, I need to ask you a few questions.”

“This one of Sloane’s new interrogation tactics?” Vehn gently shook his head and let a scoff escape him “that women’s just getting lazy now.”

Coming closer to the bars, June moved around to get a better view of him. “I’m not with Sloane. Evfa sent me. Now answer my questions, and I’ll help you get back to the Resistance.”

“So I’m trading one cell for another?”

June shook her head with annoyed disappointment. “It’s what happens when you make deals with the bad guy, but if you don’t hurry up Sloane’s going to put your head on a spike and I won’t be able to stop her.”

Vehn glanced into her brown eyes that seemed to request his assistance without any words. “Better to be miserable in some cell then animals food… Ask your questions.”

Jumping on her toes, June tried to keep herself from smiling at his compliance, “the archon ship, where is it?”

“I never saw it, got my orders from a Kett transponder.”

June’s eyes widened as she mumbled “I could use it’s frequencies to triangulate archon ships location!” Gripping the cell bars, she quickly asked “and that transponder, where is it?”

“Outside the city, I managed to bury it before I got arrested.”

Nodding her understandment, June pulled the device Reyes gave her out of her coat. “A resistance agent will be waiting nearby, please stay safe, and thank you for your help.”

Making sure the cell was still only occupied with just the two of them, June handed the tube over before beginning to leave.

“Don’t you wanna’ know why I did it? Why I betrayed the Moshae?” Vehn watched her stop, and could see her hesitation to keep walking.

June looked back at him and noticed the lack of remorse in his eyes. “Not really… You still think what you did was right. ”

Vehn grabbed the bar cells and watched her step back as a precaution. “Giving them the Moshae could have stopped Evfra from having to send more of my brothers and sisters to die by the Kett.”

“Well congratulations Vehn, you’ve only put more people in harm's way” June turned away from him.

Making her way out of the cell area, June fully expected Reyes to still be guarding the alleyway, but instead she found herself alone. Lowering her head, and feeling foolish for wanting to see him, June decided to go find the Kett device.

Uncertain thoughts, uncertain feelings, uncertain memories. She needed something familiar…

June needed loud music, colorful spray cans, and a good pair of shoes.


	3. Whiskey And Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June's list of confusion is ever-growing, and now extremely complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I've been down on my luck lately.

Vetra and Drack chatted about their deal, acting as though June both should, and definitely shouldn't have been there. It was a confusion process for the human, another to add towards her ever growing list. 

“Hey kid-” Drack called, smacking her on the shoulder “-how’d your mission go?”

Blinking a few times, June nervously swallowed “well…” 

In her mind, she kept repeating the same three words ‘Don’t. Tell. Them.’ but she had too… Drack the father figure she’d never had and Vetra had become a mix mom/best friend. All together they were more of a family than hers ever was, or could be again… 

Which made her kinda sad… 

Staring ahead at the trail the Nomad gently bumped along, June took a deep breath before telling them what she’d been keeping inside since they’d met back up. 

“REYES VIDAL IS STILL ALIVE!”

“…” 

Silence fell throughout the Nomad (even the outer world seemed to quiet down after June’s sudden outburst). Vetra and Drack stared at each other for a moment, before slowly turning towards June.

Vetra slowly nodded before breaking the newly found silence with a loud shrieking question “he’s WHAT?!”

June tightened her hold on the steering wheel and panickedly snapped her information: “Reyes Vidal is still alive and he’s the contact I met with today and he’s also a smuggler and I just don’t know how to feel about the situation!”

Again, silence filled the whole planet… 

“So… He probably knew you were alive” Vetra mumbled.

Lowering her voice, and her head, June nodded “yeah… Figured as much.”

Drack, who’d been suspiciously quiet the entire time, grumbled “I’m going to kill him.”

“What?!” June turned to look back at Drack “no! The man probably has a billion reasons why he didn’t check to see if I’d lived. I mean I could have checked on his well being, but I didn’t so theres something I’ll live with for the rest of my life!”

Vetra gripped her armrests and snapped “June pay attention!”

Turning back towards the road, June calmly turned the vehicle from hitting the mountain side “it’s fine Vetra, I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you? Because your blaming yourself for not knowing Reyes was alive, when it's not your fault!” Crossing her arms Vetra looked out the window to try and calm herself down, mumbling “I think you’ve been better off since Reyes ‘died’… It was for the best.”

A third silence struck the planet and the sky seemed to darken.

For the best? 

Reyes vanishing from June’s life wasn’t for the best! No matter how she looked at it… True she’d learned how to survive on her own, but she survived perfectly fine with Reyes watching her back. 

The only reason she’d turned him down when he wanted to chat was because her brother Jace, gave her two days to complete the mission before they left for the next planet. There really wasn’t enough time to talk to Reyes… 

Besides what if they talked and she never wanted to leave? Jace would leave without her, along with everyone who’s been keeping her afloat… 

June would be all alone, again.

Stopping the vehicle at their destination, she glanced around the area. Two buildings were pushed off into the middle of nowhere with two land vehicles parked in between (three if you added the Nomad). Vehn Terev had said he’d hid a Kett transponder nearby and June could only hope she wouldn’t have to go rock climbing. 

Vetra grabbed Dracks arm before he could start climbing out “me and Dracks will wait here. I wanna fill him in on something I missed during the deal.”

June wanted to tell Vetra that she wasn’t naive, she knew the Turian was irritated with her and that the conversation would be about Reyes, but she just smiled and nodded.

Climbing out of the Nomad, June pulled up her Omni-tool and started scanning the area. She found a few new plants, one new mineral, and a new type of Angaran vehicle… But that's when she noticed the Angara leaving the smaller building in a crazed rush. 

Perhaps she wouldn’t have paid close attention if the individual hadn’t been holding their arm while wincing in pain, but now her eyes were locked onto theirs. 

June gave a sheepish smile before quickly looking away and making her way towards the transponder location. She could feel the Angaran’s eyes on her as they climbed into one of the vehicles.

“SAM” June called in a hushed whisper.

‘Yes, Ryder?’

“Can you track that vehicle for me?” She began to dig out the transponder, trying to act like her interest hadn’t spiked when the person decided to stare back. 

‘Yes, Ryder. However, they appear to be waiting.’

“For?”

‘Unknown… I suggest cation. 

June nodded “will do, thanks SAM.” Pulling the busted technology out of the ground, June kept her gaze on the device, only occasionally glancing at the vehicle, as she walked back to the Nomad.

But of course that wasn’t enough.

The tire’s shriek echoed through her ears as the blue bodyshield illuminated around her. Catching the vehicle in the corner of her eye, June picked up the leg closest to the hood, allowed it to swoop her up, she then uncontrollably rolled across the roof.

This wasn’t her first time being hit by a fast moving vehicle- no that honor went to a police car back on Earth- but she certainly hoped this was the last incident, because the second time didn’t feel any better.

Her world spun, until she connected face first with the ground. All air was knocked from her lungs as she winced at the impact, but she didn’t have time to wallow in pain. Reaching onto her back, June flung her sniper rifle around and into action position. 

It folded out in an instant, and immediately she had the vehicle in her sights. First shot managed to knock out one accelerator boosts, the second shot hit the rim of their tire, but by the third the vehicle was around the mountain and out of view.

“SAM?” June winced at her sourness before hissing the question “is the car coming back?”

‘No Ryder, they appear to have hit and run. I managed to activate your shield before the collision, but getting a checkup with Lexi would be advised.’

A weak snort escaped her “thanks SAM.”

Vetra and Drack dashed towards June’s side, having just witnessed their friend get hit.

Kneeling at her side, Vetra began to take off June’s helmet. “Stay calm! I’m going to call Lexi and get them to bring the Tempest-”

“No need, I’m fine” June waved the Turian off not wishing to worry anyone, especially Jace. Pushing herself up, June winced at the souness thumping through her body, but handed the transponder to Vetra and started stretching.

Yoga sounded really good right now.

“Take it easy, kid. Getting hit by a car at that speed-” Drack held out an arm to assist her, but she waved him off too.

“SAM activated my backup shields and that managed to take most of the hit” June informed, wincing as she straightened herself out. “Besides-” looking towards the building the Angara had come from, she gave a small nod in its direction “-they didn’t want me to notice them coming out of that building… Now I’m really curious.”

Pulling out of her friends reach, June began to make her way towards the building. 

Drack chuckled and began to follow after the woman who’d brushed off her injuries like dust on her sunshine yellow amor.

“If a bullet can’t stop her, why would getting hit by a vehicle?” Vetra sarcastically asked herself. Shaking her head, she tightened her grip on June’s helmet and hurried after them “wait up!”

Opening the main door, June’s nose filled with a familiar copper smell. Taking slow hesitant steps inside she noticed the blood trail on the floor. Following the trail slowly, she entered the next room and gasped in surprise.

“Oh my gosh-” taking a step back, her eyes widened at the sight “-that Angara managed to murder a Krogen…”

Drack glanced between the body, and June, before smacking her on the back. “Congrats kid, you outlived a Krogan, that takes skill.”

June winced at his smack and began pulling up her Omni-tool to scan the individual.

Once the whole house was searched, the team chatted over what to do next, but the decision fell to the Pathfinder. June had a feeling she already knew her brothers answer… 

He’d say it wasn’t their problem, that they needed to focus solely on finding a home, but something didn’t feel right about this one- and not just because she was almost another victim in Kadara Port.

Drack and Vetra both shuffled towards the Nomad, with June following right behind, until her brown eyes caught something shiny. A beautifully engraved Angaran knife sat neatly on top of a box, to perfectly placed if you asked June, but no one did.

Picking up the nicely crafted blade, June studied it for a moment, before deciding to take it along with her. If anyone could give her a clue as to what happened here she’d bet everything on Reyes.

‘Shall I give you Reyes Vidal’s location?’

June's glanced at her busily chatting friends and whispered, “can you do that?”

‘Normally no, but Reyes Vidal has just finished talking with the Pathfinder on private matters-’

“So about me?”

‘Private matters Ryder… An estimate on Reyes Vidals location can be given.’

“Then please do that, and also please send me the vehicles location on my Omni-tool once it’s stopped” June instructed outside the Nomad. Once SAM agreed, she climbed in and started heading back towards Kadara. 

The ride back towards the port, and the Tempest, was relatively peaceful for an exil filled planet. It was the bumps that had June wincing at the growing sourness in her body.

Hopping out of the Nomad, June turned to her friends who began shuffling after her. “I’m going to stop by the Slums, I’ll see you guys back at the Tempest.” She didn’t ask if they’d wanted to come, heck she’d tried to make it obvious she didn’t want them to come, but of course they didn’t like that.

“Listen Kid, it’s dangerous down here-” Drack glanced around at the open emptiness that their voices echoed around in “-we should stick together.”

Vetra nodded “agreed. Besides we’ve only got an hour until the Tempest leaves.”

June rolled her eyes “I’m a full gown adult trained as an engineer by Earth's finest, I became a trained sniper under the top APEX strike team, and I’m a trained pilot that’s flown the Tempest without Kallo’s supervision because he has faith in my abilities. It’s time you guys had some faith in me as well… Now I’ll see you back on the Tempest, and if I’m not there then leave without me, I’ll figure out how to catch up.” Turning away from her shocked friends, she hurried towards the thumping music.

Shuffling inside the bar, June’s eyes widened as the loud music grew even louder once she was inside. Taking hesitant steps further into the crowded room, she kept herself as tight and skinny as possible as she gazed around the area. 

Dancers inside cages freely moved around a poll, with various races of exiles watching their every move with misty eyes… Some people were dancing, others were laying around drunk, and some were still standing with a surprisingly clear mind. The bar wasn’t her style of fun, but she could get used to it if the drinks were cheap enough. 

June slowly shuffled towards the counter where drinks were being served behind the same bars as the dancers. Looking at the male bartender, whose dark hair was a short buzz-cut and skin a pale tone, June tried to talk over the music:

“Excuse me, my names Jupiter Ryder, I’m looking for a Reyes Vidal!”

The man rolled his eyes and nodded over to her right “he’s upstairs in the backroom.”

June looked over at the stairs and turned back to him “thanks! Before I go, can I get a bottle of whiskey please?”

“Bottle?” The man raised a brow at the small woman who couldn’t be taller than five foot four. 

Nodding towards the bottles, June leaned against the counter “it might become a rough conversation, I’ll need the alcohol.” The man scrunched his eyebrows together and earned a small snort from her “don’t worry I can hold my own-” looking down at her Omni-tool, she began to pay him the credits -mister?” 

“Kian Dagher-” he introduced, grabbing the bottle and continuing “-but if you’ve somehow made Reyes Vidal angry, I’d suggest getting off this rock. The man's good at his business, but he didn’t get that way by playing nice.”

June took the bottle from him and firmly nodded “thanks for the heads up, Kian. Thankfully I’m not the one in trouble… It’s just business, and if there is trouble, then he’s in it.”

The man nodded his understanding, rubbed his neck, and sighed. “You must be one of his new girls, you seemed softer than his usuals, was kinda hoping-”

“Softer?” June raised a brow at the suddenly flustered man. She’d suspected Reyes to have dated other women, and was fine with that fact-for the most part at least, but she wasn’t ‘soft’.

“Not as in fat! Just happier, less likely to dislike someone for messing up?” Kian nervously smiled, relaxing when she began to smile brightly.

“Were good Kian, and as for his ‘new girl’ I’m an oooold one” she drew out the word with her face darkening. “Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for the advice.” Giving him a small wave, she weaved through the crowd and towards the stairs. 

‘Ryder, the Angaran vehicle stopped in two locations, the last one being the slum bar you are currently in. Please be more alert this time.’

“Message received. Thanks, SAM.” Standing outside the door Kain had spoken of, June went to start unlocking it when someone opened it from the other side. 

A pretty Angaran woman stood before her with a seemingly surprised expression before she gently smiled and walked around June. 

June stood in the doorway frozen terror. 

Rushing into the room, she looked all around until she spotted Reyes sitting in the corner. Reyes’s golden eyes were wide with surprise as he stared at her, but June noticed the dark bags that laid beneath them. His dark strands, which were normally perfectly styled each morning, were disheveled in a backwards motion. Most people wouldn’t care, but June could tell the man was stressed about something.

“Your still here?” Reyes raised a brow and nervously chuckled while running a hand through his hair “Jace said you were leaving in an hour.” 

Snapped out of her daze, June slowly walked towards him and held out the whiskey. “I’ve got a few minutes, and it looks like you could use a break.”

“You appear to need the same-” Reyes took the bottle, then her empty hand, and pulled her down in the seat beside him “-there's no time to run now.”

June nervously laughed “yeah, figured that when I came to the Slums by myself. Sorry- I mean not sorry- for coming in here all rushed like, but who was that Angaran woman?” She looked back at the door feeling guilty she didn’t even acknowledge the woman. 

Obviously not every Angara was a killer.

“Why Juney, are you jealous?” Reyes chuckled again, this time more at ease as he glanced at her brown eyes that seemed immensely annoyed with his teasing question.

Crossing her arms, June rolled her eyes and glanced back at him “if I was jealous of being murdered by an Angara, I’d choose it to at least be by Jaal. That mans got a better aim than me, and I’m a trained sniper.” Grabbing the whiskey bottle, she began to pour them both a glass, acting as though the conversation were a normal one.

“Murdered? Wait, since when were you a trained sniper?” Reyes’s eyebrows drew together as he noticed the blackwidow sniper rifle on her back. He could see the fresh ashy marks on the tip of the gun’s barrel, she’d recently shot something… 

Ignoring his personal question, June continued with her excuse for coming as she rested the glass in her lap with both hands cupping its fragile walls. “Considering an Angara just tried to run me over with their land vehicle, I’d say my trust in strangers of the Angaran race has dwindled.”

Reyes stared at her with a blank expression “is this some kind of weird excuse to see me?”

June stood from the couch, and began to pace. “Kinda wish it was, kinda wish it wasn’t.” Pulling out the dagger, she placed it on the table and tightened her hold on the glass cup, almost breaking it as she stuttered “I… I found a dead Krogan, but before that I watched an Angara leave the man's house. He or she noticed me staring and decided to try and take me out… SAM activated my shields at the last second, I’d probably be in the infirmary if not for him, but it looks like you’ve got a murderer and I want to help take the individual down.”

“June, breath, you’ll give yourself a panic att- Wait-” Reyes eyes widened as he looked from the blade to her firm brown eyes “-you want to stay on Kadara and help with a murder case?”

Chugging whiskey, June grimaced at the taste before slamming the empty glass back down on the table. “That’s not the important part of what I just said. None of this is personal, consider it all business.” 

Reyes stood and used the table to lean closer towards her. “You're more important to me than business.”

“You can’t afford to think I’m special” June crossed her arms and shook her head “we’ve both got things in our lives bigger than past soulmate bonds.”

“Bullshit!” Reyes slammed his fist on the table causing June’s eyes to widened with shock, he couldn’t keep it in any longer. “Jace came to tell me everything! The memories you deleted, the insomnia you’ve developed, the risks you started taking because of your lack of care, your eating habits, you were- you are special to me! So stop acting like we were nothing!”

June wasn’t use to this side of Reyes, the man she knew was collected, calculated, charming, rational, and secretive. She wondered if he’d changed without her, like she had without him… 

“Reyes-” June began, but stopped when she heard the door open. Turning, her eyes widened to see two Angaran strangers enter the room. 

Whether she was becoming prejustice against the race, or these two spiked her nerves, she didn’t know, but she jumped into action immediately.

The Angaran blade flew across the room with a clatter as the glass shattering of a whiskey bottle and glasses echoed around the room. She pulled Reyes down behind the newly made cover of the table she flipped, just before the bullets began to fly.

Whizzing over their heads, impaling themselves into the table, and the wall behind them, it was only a matter of time before they flanked Reyes and June. Looking over at Reyes who was pulling a pistol from his holster, June grabbed the round disk off her belt.

June waited until they had to reload, before she threw the machine like a frisbee across the room while Reyes provided fire cover, until they both ducked behind the table again. Bullets whizzed around the room once more, before silence fell.

Reyes and June waited for a moment longer, until Reyes grew the courage to look.

Looking all around the destroyed room, Reyes snarled under his breath “shit, one of the Roekaar got away.”

Her brown eyes widened at the realization that someone managed to escape her turret, and that Reyes already knew who was behind the attacks, but she had to ignore her burning questions for now.

June looked down at the hole in her thigh and watched as the blood began to gently pool over onto her sunshine yellow armor. She’d been shot through her armor because she hadn’t fully covered herself with the table, and the backup shields hadn’t been charged after the vehicle hit her.

Looking up at Reyes, June weakly smiled “you think they’ll be upset if I spill blood on the floor?” 

Considering how the rest of the room was in ruins, June thought she was being funny, Reyes not so much… 

Quickly turning his attention to her, Reyes’s eyes widened at the sight of her blood “shit.”

Pushing pressure on her leg, she bit her lip before she could scream from the pain. Squeezing her eyes closed, June let out a weak laugh “good thing we don’t have bikini seasons anymore.”

“Aw mi planeta~ I think a bikini would still look good on you” his voice growled in a flirtatious way that had June naturally smiling. 

Goodness she missed that nickname, it warmed her heart to hear him say it again, but she didn’t have time to dwell on the memorabilia it brought.

Reyes dashed away from his spot and hurried to one of the dead Angrara, ripping a strip of clothing from their outfit he hurried back to her side. His eyes widened to see she’d already taken off the leg armor, revealing her tight black leggings underneath. With her speed, and calm reaction, he wondered if she was used to getting shot by now.

June pulled up her Omni-tool and started calling Jace while Reyes began to wrap her leg. She went to thank Reyes, when her brother answered. 

“Jupiter! You better have a good reason your not on the Tempest! I told you to be here five minutes early-”

“Yell at me later!” June snapped, surprising Reyes with her sudden anger. Shaking her head and trying to calm down, she continued “Reyes Vidal’s with me, I’ve been shot in the leg so it’ll take me longer to get on the Tempest.”

“Shit Jupiter that complicates things… Listen, we have time to get you back, but…” Jace trailed off.

June glanced up at Reyes who seemed equally curious “but what?”

“Leo ran off the ship, he’s gone…”

Nervously snorting, June looked back at the screen “well you know I’m not leaving until we get him back.”

A million questions ran through Reyes mind, all of them involved some sort of jealousy for this Leo guy, but right now all that mattered was getting June to comply with some form of medical assistance. “Let me go look for Leo, you should really get back to the Tempest.” 

June placed a hand on Reyes cheek and softly smiled “that's sweet, but I’m not leaving until I find him…” Looking back at her Omni-tool, she firmly stated “I’m staying in Kadara. Go ahead onto the next phase of your mission, and be careful Uranus.”

Jace groaned at hearing his first name before grumbling “back at ya Jupiter… Just remember SAM doesn’t work on Kadara without the Tempest.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.” Hanging up the call on her Omni-tool, June tightened the cloth around her thigh and began to put her armor back on.

A sigh escaped Reyes as he sat down beside her and began to assist her. “June, I know you’re in work-mode so changing your mind isn’t going to happen, but-”

“I’m going after Leo, and the longer I wait, the longer he has to get further away.” Knowing not to look him in the eyes, else she might break down in a panic attack, June focused on hooking up the leg piece. “If you want to help, then come with me, but don’t stop me.” When she noticed his contemplation, she took it as agreement and weaved her fingers into his, flashing him a reassuring smile. 

Reyes tightened his grip on her hand, realizing for the first time how much he’d missed holding her slender fingers.

Pushing off the couch, and ignoring the enclosing darkness in the corner of her eyes, June hurried out into the main bar. 

‘-an-” SAM tried to speak, causing June to freeze. 

“What’s wrong?” Reyes glanced over at her dazed brown eyes.

June winced as she adjusted her weight off the injured leg, but her head was starting to get light. “It’s SAM, he’s trying to speak but I think the Tempest is already taking off… It’s gotta be urgent though, right?” Looking up at Reyes, her eyes widened as she caught the shine of bullet going off.

‘-angara assassin.’’

That was the last thing June heard as pain overtook her whole body.


End file.
